The Closer You Get
by 303lovaaa bitch
Summary: Bella, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper - none of them are strangers but they all belong to different 'cliques' or social circles. They all end up in Saturday detention for the next month. That's FOUR whole Saturdays people.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella Swan, Edward Masen, Alice Brandon, Emmett McCarthy, Rosalie Hale and Jasper Whitlock all attend Forks High, so none of them are strangers but they all belong to different 'cliques' or social circles - whatever you may want to call it. They end up winding themselves in Saturday detention for the next FOUR Saturdays. That's a month people. :) **

**AND Okay, Okay! :) - **

**Two people added this story as there favorites. And seven people have alerts for this story. **

**To those nine people I'm sorry :( I'm redoing this chapter - only because it pisses me off to no end, and I really didn't want Bella to be a library loser in this story - as she is in most. **

**I already started my next chapter and it was going to be EPOV about how he got himself landed in Saturday detention but I decided that I would just put both Bella's and Edward's in this chapter. So bare with me, this chapter will be switching POV's more then a couple times. But atlas it will _only_ be for this chapter. **

**I have a good plot I want to use for this story, a couple things I'm excited to do with these characters. I already know how this story is ending, but I do need some help or ideas on what can happen while they attend Saturday detention. Keep in mind that After the first detention they go back to school for a week, followed by another detention that Saturday and so on.. **

**So any ideas or whatever would be greatly appreciated :) ALSO - I'm going to try and keep this story twenty chapters or less, depending on how many ideas I come up with.**

**ALSO I WILL BE ADDING PICTURES AND SHIT FOR THIS STORY ON MY PROFILE. :)  
**

**Thanks for reading my rambling :) LOL. **

**SM owns everything.  
**

**

* * *

The Closer You Get**

_**BPOV**_

_Tuesday. _

"We're going to get caught if you don't hurry up."

"No, we're going to caught if you don't shut the hell up!" I argued. I tried to whisper, but it more of less came out as a scream. I took a couple deep breaths and turned to Jacob. "Just shut up, so I can finish and we can leave." He looked at me as if he was trying to calm himself down, taking deep breaths as well, and simply nodded. I forced a smile and went back to the computer screen.

_My boyfriend was just a pussy. _

Eureka.

"Bella. You're in now, I'm leaving. I'll see you at school tomorrow." I nodded, not taking my eyes off the screen as he got up, kissed me on the top of my head and left. I mumbled a quick '_goodbye',_ and_ 'thanks' _as he retreated out the door.

**Isabella Maire Swan: GPA - 89%**

**Math - 97%**

**English - 99%**

**Biology - 95%**

_Bingo. _

**Physical Education - 78%**

"Asshole!" I muttered under my breath, after scanning the screen in front of me. "Mm." I brought my index finger to my mouth, aimlessly chewing on my nail, while I thought. _Fair but reasonable. _I right clicked the mislay 78 damn percent, and dragged the mouse over the _change_ button before clicking that as well.

**Physical Education - 90%**

I smiled. I was rather proud of myself as I quickly excited out of everything and turned the computer off.

When the monitor turned off and the motor slowed down, I quickly scanned the room. I couldn't see anything right yet except for black as my eyes got use to the darkness. I leaned down and grabbed my school bag by my feet and stuffed the passwords for the school computer into it. I got this weird feeling that I wasn't alone in the room. When I looked up and I noticed a rather large shadow standing in the doorway. I jumped slightly before I realized who it could be.

"Jake, shit. You scared me. I thought you left. Guess what?" I didn't give him a chance to answer, maybe a couple of seconds before I started talking again. "I now have a 90 in gym. Aren't you proud of me?" I joked, as I stood up and started walking over to him. The shadow in front of me fidgeted a little as I got closer before I noticed a long squared object in his hand. He raised it and shined a bright light on me.

_Shit._

I stopped dead in my tracks and just lamely stood there as if he wouldn't see me if I didn't move. I reminded myself of a deer caught in headlights. I inwardly laughed a little at myself, wondering what I must look like than I realized that this situation is not funny and this was not the time to laugh. I debated running in my head very quickly, but of course I decided against it. I obviously wouldn't get far because this man was standing in the door way, plus even if I did get out he could probably catch me, seeing how I can't even walk on a flat surface let alone run.

That's why I'm here in the first place!

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion as the man started to walk towards me still shining his flashlight on me. As he got closer I noticed he was a security guard. I didn't even know our school had one. The mans lips were moving, but I couldn't hear him, or anything except my extremely loud heart beating in my chest.

_Aw, shit. I got caught. _

* * *

**_EPOV_**

_Wednesday.  
_

I was currently sitting in English _trying _not to fall asleep. Banner - the _only _and poorly educated English teacher at Forks High was reading out loud a book called _'The Outsiders."_

Seriously, in junior year, teachers still do that shit?

_"In New York, Dally blew off steam in gang fights, but here, organized gangs are rarities - there are just small bunches of friends who stick together, and the warfare is between the social classes. A rumble, when its called is usually born of a grudge fight, and the opponents just happen to bring their friends alone. Oh, there are a few named gangs around, like the River Kings and the Tiber Street Tigers, but here in the Southwest there's no hang rivalry. So Dally, even though he could get into a good fight sometimes, had no specific thing to hate. No rival gang. Only Socs. And you can't win against them no matter how hard you try, because they've got all the breaks and even whipping them isn't going to change that fact. Maybe that was why Dallas was so bitter. _

_He had a reputation. They have a file on him down at the police station. He had been arrested, he got drunk, he rode in rodeos, lied, cheated , stole, rolled drunks and jumped small kids - he did everything. I didn't like him, but he was smart and you had to respect him. "_

I tried listening, but it was hard. All I could seem to focus on was Banner's lips, as his mouth opened and closed with each word he read. And that was making me even more tired, and being tired makes me cranky and when I'm tired and I'm not allowed to sleep in my bed because of the confines of this shitty school I get even more pissed.

I couldn't take it anymore. I laid my head on the cold hard table. My eyelids fluttered a little bit until they were completely closed. I was almost there when I felt a someone smack my leg.

_Newton, your going to get it for waking me the fuck up. And Jesus Christ, was it really necessary to hit me so damn hard?  
_

The force of the smack jerked my foot that was resting on the stool in front of me. My foot got caught in the metal bar of the stool and it came crashing down at my feet with a loud _thud._ The whole classroom went silent. I looked up, and everybody was gawking at me, I probably would of blushed if it we're anyone _but_ me. I chanced a glance at Banner who was obviously glaring at me for interrupting his _wonderful reading._ I rolled my eyes at the thought.

I could hear Newtons muffled girly giggling from beside me. He tried to hide his laughter from me by covering his mouth with his hand, but I could see the definite amusement in his eyes. _Fat chance Newton._ I glared at him and he fell silent. I smirked at that. _Ah, God. Newton you crack me the fuck up. Grow some balls and leave the pussy to me. _"Mr. Masen, do you have something you want to add?"

"Huh." I said lamely looking up at him in the front of the class.

"Since you enjoy interrupting my classroom so much, would you like a chance to read?"

"Uh, no." I replied.

"And whys that?" He smirked.

"I don't want too.." I said simply.

"Is that really it or is there something else? Because you don't come to English very often, I'm beginning to think that you aren't able to read. Am I right?" The whole class burst out in laughter.

"Uh, excuse me?" I said, royally pissed off.

"If you can read, then read the next paragraph Masen, I do not have all day. Page 21." I stared at him. _Did he really just accuse me of not being able to read? Are teachers even allowed to do that? _"Don't just sit there, hurry up." He said, leaning back in his chair.

"Fuck. You." I spat, standing up from my seat.

"Edward, what are you doing? Sit back down!" Mike whispered, tugging on the sleeve of my leather jacket. I yanked my arm out of his grasp and made my way towards the door.

"Masen! Back in your seat now!" Banner hollered sitting up from his desk.

"Go. Fuck. Your. Self." I spat again before slamming the door.

I could hear the sound of the door slamming echoing through the hallway. "OFFICE NOW!" I heard after the hallway stilled. I clenched my fists in my jacket pockets as I stormed my way to Varner's office.

* * *

**_BPOV_**

_Wednesday_

"Care to explain yourself Isabella?"

"Bella." I sighed. I leaned back in the hardwood chair in the principles office. I crossed my legs and arms and waited for the punishment to start.

"Are you going to explain yourself, _Bella?_" I cringed at the way he said my name. "I mean, you break into the school way past the schools closing hours in the middle of the night. And not only did you _just_ break into the school. You broke into _my _office." I stared at him blankly before shrugging my shoulders and sighing.

Mr. Varner was sitting on the edge of his desk directly in front of me. His arms were crossed and his legs were stretched out in front of him almost touching mine. He leaned in closer to me so I could feel and smell his stinky coffee breath on my face. "So, why did you do it?" He asked for the millionth time since I've been in his office for the mislay twenty whole minutes.

Like I was really going to tell him _why _I broke in. If he didn't know, I wasn't going to tell him.

I'd rather not get in any more trouble, _thanks._

Again I didn't say anything. I shrugged and turned my head so I wasn't looking him in the face. "Okay, fine. Bella." He sighed and stood up before walking back behind his large mahogany desk and plopping himself in his brown leather chair. He started shuffling some papers around on his desk before he opened up a tan colored folder. "The school board as suggested a new program. They've decided that instead of expelling or suspending children that this method was more effective. Forks High is the last school in Washington to do this."

"Okay.." I said, waiting for him to continue. I was a little scared, but knowing that I wasn't going to get expelled calmed me down a bit.

_Just play it cool Bella. He should be expelling your ass. _

"You and four other students will be spending the afternoon with me every Saturday for the next month. So that is four whole Saturdays." I gaped at him, he took a deep breath before he continued. "So you should clear your schedule Bella."

"So, what. I seriously just come to school every Saturday?" I fumed. Hanging out at school on a Saturday was not my idea weekend. I sat straight up in my seat, gripping the railing of the chair. He nodded and said a quick _'yup.'_ "You got to be kidding? Can't you just suspend me or something?"

"Miss. Swan. Calm down and sit back in your seat." I didn't even realize I was standing. I took a couple of deep breaths, my chest heaving as I waited for myself to calm down. I clenched my fists and took my seat. "You'd rather be suspended? That would be on your permanent record. Do you really want that?"

"No." I sighed, defeated.

"Great. Now this is how it works. Pay attention." I nodded and waited for him to continue. He kept shuffling around more papers on his desk before handing me a couple sheets. I reached out and grabbed them. "Miss. Swan your number was a nine." He said, I nodded again, not knowing what that meant. "Based on the actions of one student I give them a number. Numbers range from one to ten. Numbers five to ten are to report to Saturday detention with myself. And numbers one to four are to have regular lunch or afternoon detention with Mr. Banner."

As he was speaking I skimmed over the papers that he had giving me. I read over the first page quickly. It basically explained what the schedule was when we got there on Saturday. From nine - eleven it was reading or working silently. At eleven we got a half hour break to eat if we had a snack, but that was silent as well. Eleven thirty - one thirty was more reading or working. Lunch was one thirty - two thirty, we we're allowed to talk and hang out then, and we we're also allowed to go outside just as long as we stayed on school property. After lunch was followed by more silent reading or work till four.

The second piece of paper was explaining more of what Varner had said about the detention thing, and how that worked. It just got into more detail but it was just basically for my parents. At the bottom of that page there was a place to put your comment. He had put the reason why I was getting in trouble.

_'Broke into school grounds past schools closing hours .' _

That was obviously for my parents as well. The third piece of paper was a list of names of the four other students who we're going to be having detention with me this Saturday.

**Brandon, Alice - G11.  
**

**Hale, Rosalie - G12.  
**

**McCarty, Emmett - G12.  
**

**Swan, Isabella - G11.  
**

**Whitlock**, **Jasper - G12.**

I stared blankly at the piece of paper. I read they names over and over again trying to place them somewhere. Alice Brandon hangs out with the art freaks, or whatever. You don't really see much of them because there always together in the art department. I've only ever seen Alice around the school a couple times, usually when she was in the lunch line at the cafeteria. She's pretty from what I can recall. Same height as me, with long straight black hair. The times I've seen her, her hair was up in a tight ponytail and she was wearing a pair of denim overalls with paint smeared all over them.

So I'm going to put this out there and assume that she paints.

Rosalie Hale is pretty much queen bee of this pathetic school. Why she would want that reputation? Who the hell knows. I honestly, know nothing about Rosalie except that she's super rich and very popular. She has this amazing super model body that Daddy Hale probably bought for her. I'm pretty sure everything about her is fake. It wouldn't surprise me if that statement was true. She hangs out with Tia Amazon and Victoria Randall are pretty big bitches if I do say so myself.

Vicwhoria and Cuntia.

Actually now that I think about it, I don't think Rosalie's ever hangs out with boys, or even has a boyfriend.

Maybe she's a dyke?

Rosalesbian.

Then there's Emmett. Who is pretty _up_ there in the social status like Rosalesbian. But unlike Rosalie, Emmett actually has a reason to be popular. He's the schools star quarterback. And that's the pretty much only reason why I know who the hell Emmett McCarthy is. I've watched a couple football games when I use to go with Jake - Emmett's really good, from what I can tell with my lack of football knowledge and shit. And Jasper who hangs out with the pot smokers and hardcore druggies. I'm not sure if he's into that shit, but he hangs out with Peter Marcus who is a well known drug dealer.

I would know, my father is police Chief.

Other than that, I don't know Jasper. But he is one fine piece of ass, just like his pops. It's sad if I really think about it. Daddy DILF Whitlock and Charlie have been BBF's for as long as I can remember.

"Bella?"

"Oh, Sorry." I replied, waking up from my daze.

"Yes. So, today's Wednesday. You will report to your classes for the rest of the day, followed by Thursday and Friday, you should do the same. On Saturday report out front bright and early at 9AM, just as you would any other school day. The school doors will open exactly at 9, no minute earlier. That's everything Bella. You can go back to class now."

"Wait, um. How long is it? I mean, detention?" I asked as I stood up.

"It ends at four, like any other day at school. The papers in your hand tell you everything you need to know. Have a nice day."

I mumbled a quick thanks, as he went back to typing on his computer. I stuffed the papers in the front pocket of my bag. I left his room garishly slamming the door.

I forced a smiled at Mrs. Cope when I noticed Edward Masen sitting on one of the empty chairs by Varner's office doors. He obviously noticed _why _I smiled at her because when I looked at him he was giving me this psycho death glare._ Was that really suppose to scare me?_ I smirked and flipped him the bird before I turned around and walked out of the room.

Edward Masen. How do I explain him? He's very, _very _good looking in his _own_ little way.

It's not as obvious as _lets say _Emmett. But Edward has this whole bad boy persona working for him - with his black leather jacket and weirdly colored sex hair.

But other than that - I don't know him well, honestly, I've never really met him. On the whole lame social scale, Masen is at the _very _bottom. Even Jasper and his druggie friends are higher than him. Edward's dating Tanya Denali who is just as low as him on the social status. Tanya's known in Forks High for being easy. Other than that, Tanya hates me for unknown reasons and I guess that means Edward hates me too.

I sighed and continued my walk down the school halls to the last class of the day.

* * *

_**EPOV**_

_Wednesday_

"Your fucking kidding?" I blinked a couple times.

_He has to be kidding. Can they even do that?_

"No, Mr. Masen. I am not." He replied. "And watch your language, that is what got you in here in the first place." I sighed and leaned back in my chair. There was no arguing with him. I already told him about what Banner had said, but of course he wouldn't believe me. "You may be excused now, but do _not _be late Saturday." I nodded, and slouched my way out of his office.

_Fuck my life. _

_Tanya's going to hate me for fucking up the weekend._

_Dads going to grill my ass for getting in trouble._

Motherfucker. _  
_

I clenched my fists in my jacket pocket as I proceeded to make my way to my car, I was not in the mood to go to any more classes today. Tanya would just have to meet me at my car after school if she wanted a drive home. I felt something scratch against my index finger, I reached deeper into my pocket and grabbed what was scratching me. It was the papers Varner had giving me explaining everything about this damn detention. I read the over the names a couple times in my head.

Alice Brandon, I have no idea who the hell you are.

Rosalie Hale, you're a stupid bitch who is way to self absorbed. But I'll give you the benefit of the doubt because you have one rockin' body.

Emmett McCarthy, your one giant fucking orangutan who probably has a brain the size of his balls.

Isabella Swan, you have one nice motherfucking ass and I give you more _bone_ points for having balls when you flipped me that long sexy finger of yours.

Jasper Whitlock, you my fine brother have very nice fucking weed.

I leaned back into my seat, and closed my eyes. I'd have time for at least a thirty minute nap until school was over and I could drive Tanya home. By the time I get home, dad should hopefully be at work.

* * *

**Obviously Edward has some issues, at school and at home. I'll get to that later in other chapters :).**

**Do you like it? Let me know. :)**

**The next chapter is going to be lame. It's going to be Edward telling his dad, and Tanya. And Bella telling Jacob and her dad. **

**Chapter three will be the first day in detention.**

**Reviewwww, please :)  
**

**:)  
**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks Miss-Beann, Romanov289 & hidinginyoureyes**** for the reviews. Five of you added this as a favorite story and nine of you now have this story on alerts.**

**So that means at least five of you are reading this story. Hopefully I get more reviews after this chapter. :(  
**

**SM owns this shit.

* * *

**

_**BPOV**_

"Hey dad. Can we talk?" I mumbled, getting up from the chair. I grabbed the dirty dishes that were on the dinning room table, and proceeded over to the kitchen sink. I turned the facet on and let the hot water run.

"What is it Bells?" He turned around in his seat and eyed me dubiously, before turning his gaze back to the newspaper he had in his hands.

_Okay, so no lying to Charlies face._

I turned back around so I wasn't looking at him and he was facing my back. I was shaking so bad I picked up the plate that I had used earlier for dinner and continued to wash it, keeping my hands busy. "Do you work on Saturday?"

_Please say yes. Please say yes.  
_

"Yes, I work every Saturday Bells. Why?" I glanced back at him, he was still focused on the newspaper.

"Oh." I stated trying to hide the excitement in my voice. "Well, I'll be at the library. I just wanted to let you know."

I hadn't really planned this out well. I knew that Charlie worked the Saturday shift as he did everyday since I was little and decided to move here to be with him. And my father isn't the type of person to be all in everyone's business, especially his seventeen year old daughters, so usually he lets me be and asks questions _very little._ So him finding out I was lying was pretty slim. The lying part was the hardest. Looking my father is the eyes and tell him I was going to be some wheres I wasn't.

My mother had always said I was a terrible actress.

"The library, huh?" _Really?_ Your choose to be the observant dad _now? _I kept my eyes on the spoon I was now currently working on.

I took my time and washed every inch of that damn spoon.

See? My father is a cop, of course he would know when I was lying; That's why I've never done it before. Plus, my father isn't stupid - no matter what people say about the cops in Forks. He knows me better then anyone else on the planet, _including _my mother. I don't go to the library - I have no reason too. And he knows this. I have my own computer for that kind of stuff, and if I happened to need a library, I'd use the one at school.

"Yeah." I nodded, still not facing him. I was now washing a coffee mug pretty thoroughly "I have a.." _Quick_, think of a lie. "..English project due.." I said hesitantly.

I took a deep breath. _Please believe this, please, please, please._

"Cool." Charlie snorted, while pushing his chair into the table before making his way towards the living room. "Well, have fun. I'll be at work then I'm heading over to Joe's for a couple beers."

_Phew._

Joe's is a burger place off the highway. Charlie usually meets up with DLIF Whitlock himself there, and ends up getting pretty wasted. I usually go and pick their drunk asses up and drive them home.

It's like a ritual.

It doesn't bother me because their fucking funny drunks. But I do let on that it pisses me off, because - Jasper could at least pick them up once in a _while._ He is _his_ father too. But no, Jasper's probably too stoned, to drive or to give a shit.

Asshole.

_***_

_"Baby you my everything. You all I ever wanted. We can do it real big. Bigger then you ever done it._" I sighed. Listening to Jacob rap or _sing._ Whatever he was doing was definitely not my ideal night. _"You the best I ever had. Best I ever had." _

"Nice, Jake. Stop." I joked in desperate need to get him to _stop_ singing. I'm pretty sure this kid couldn't stay in tune if his life depended on it. _Hands down _the worst singer _ever._ And that's saying something, with Charlie as a father.

Plus, it was incredibly awkward when he would sing on the phone. What am I really suppose to say to that? I'm not going to start singing with him because for one; I don't know the words and I wouldn't be caught dead listening to rap _and_ two; If I did know the words, I wouldn't embarrass myself like that. And I'm not going to lie and say '_oh Jake. you have such a beautiful voice. Baby you sing like an angel.' _

Dude, that just isn't me. Plus, he'd sing a lot more and I definitely don't want that.

_"Whatever, Bells. You love it." _I set myself up for that one. _Perfect._

"Whatever." I agreed while Jacob laughed. "Anyway, I can't believe you left me in Varner's office!" I mumbled in dire need to change the subject.

Mine and Jake's relationship isn't complicated. It's really easy, and that's what I love about it. But by any means _at all _it isn't love. Not even close. And at least a couple times a week, we get into the same argument about him loving me and I just can't bring myself to say it back, because for what I feel for Jake, isn't _love._

Basically the only reason we ever got together was because all of our friends we're paired, and Jake and I we're the odd ones out. I knew he liked me and I was sick and tired of being the only one in the group who hasn't kissed anybody or who has never had a boyfriend. One day, at Jessica's party, I swallowed all my pride and just kissed him. After that we just got together. Not because I wanted too, but because it felt like the right thing to do.

We've been together ever since.

The sad thing is, that I thought I could make myself fall for Jake. I knew right away it wasn't going to be love, but I could see myself liking him a lot. At least that's what I thought, or told myself anyway but my feelings never changed. And I can't bring myself to break up with him, because it would hurt him and as much as I don't want to admit it;

I'd be lonely.

_"Sorry. I didn't know you we're going to get caught. But I'm glad I left." _He joked. I was glad that he didn't get caught either, because him living on the Indian reserve, he'd get arrested and his dad would seriously beat his ass.

Jacob isn't really _suppose_ to attend Forks High. He lives in La Push, so technically he's suppose to attend that High School. But since Charlie and Jake's dad are friends, Charlie pulled some strings and the school board decided to let Jake come to Forks High. There we're a few catches though, he'd have to keep his marks up and he wasn't allowed to get in trouble with the law and shit like that. That was easy enough because Jake isn't a bad kid.

"Ugh. I got in _fucking_ trouble!" I said the whole sentence at a reasonable level, _except_ for my swear. For some reason, when I'm pissed my swear words always come out louder then the rest of my sentence. I gripped the phone a little tighter in my hand as everything that happened today came back to me.

Varner's lecture.

Saturday detention.

Edward Masen.

_Gym. _

Today in Gym we played dodge ball. Which is definitely not my favorite game. Coach decided to put me on a team with mostly losers - the chess team and band geeks who _mind you, _don't know how to throw a ball for the life of them. It was down to me and Micheal Newton on our team - who just happened to have a crush on me since we we're in middle school.

The other team had six more players. I threw my ball at them and of course it missed. Mike was next to throw his ball, which Brady Paul caught - another jock. Meaning Mike was out. It was me left, with six other players on the other team. And it just happened that there was _six balls _in play.

Guess who had them all?

Needless to say, I left gym with a shit load more bruises then I entered with.

_"Language!"_ Charlie called from the living room, that just happened to be all the way _down _on the first floor of the house.

"Sorry." I mumbled, and frowned. I'm seventeen, I'm a big girl. I swear and my father knows it. But I always feel ashamed and embarrassed when he actually catches me.

Jacob was laughing and snorting on the other end of the phone like a pig. I let out a nervous laugh before sighing.

It wasn't that funny.

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm going to bed. I'll see you.. Uh tomorrow?" I said it more of a question, even though I knew I would see him tomorrow. When his laughter died down I pulled the phone away from my ear and pressed the _end_ button on the phone before he had the chance to say _'I love you.'_

* * *

_**EPOV**_

I woke up a couple minutes before four. My neck was a little stiff. I was waiting for Tanya who was currently talking to Peter Marcus and James Stefan. I ignored the jealously and the nauseating feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Peter and I don't get along. He's a known dealer in Forks, he has lots of money and his parents are loaded, so I don't really get why he deals. Anyway long story, short. I bought a couple grams off him, and I told him I would pay him back with every intention that I would. Something came up and I didn't have the money at the dead-line.

Needless to say him and his friends beat my ass, and I couldn't walk for a week.

Jame's was my best friend, and even though I don't trust him, especially around Tanya, he is my _brother._ Him and I act as though we are _real brothers._ We fight, we're jealous of each other and we try to take each others shit. Like Tanya for instance. I don't like Tanya as much as I should considering the amount of time we've been dating, but the thought of James taking her from me - the only _real _person I have - the only person who cares about _me _- even if it's just Tanya, makes me livid and mad with jealously.

James and I grew up on the shitty side of Forks. We met at this old abandoned park when we were seven. And the only reason _why _I remember it, like it was yesterday was because it was the most shittiest day of my life.

_"Hi." I mumbled walking over to the boy who was sitting next to the only swing available. I had just walked through the rain and mud to get to this swing set.  
_

_"Hey." The boy timidly mumbled back. I frowned at the sight of him. He looked the same as me with dirty and holey clothes. He was barefoot as was I. I noticed that he was dirtier though with mud smeared on his face and in his blond hair. His pale blue eyes looked sad and miserable though he was wearing a smile, it didn't reach his eyes. "Want a smoke?" I gawked at him until I noticed the long slender cigarette between his index and middle finger.  
_

_I was surprised, a seven year old boy smoking. I shook my head pretty fast implying that there was no way I was going to smoke a cigarette. The boy surprised me by laughing. "It helps with the crappy day." _

_It helps? That was something I didn't know. I eyed the smoke, while the boy kept grinning. He reached over and put the cigarette a couple inches from my face. I didn't think about it, I grabbed the smoke and took a deep breath before the filter hit my lips. I took a long drag, and held it in for a couple seconds. I felt my throat constricting and I needed to breath. _

_"Breath it out." The boy said. I blew the smoke out of my mouth, but not before I gagged and started coughing. The boy sat there on his swing and laughed. "I'm James." He said, putting his hand out. I coughed a couple more times before I grinned like a fool at this boy, and clasped my hand with his._

_"Edward." I said. _

"Drive Edward. I had a shitty day." Tanya said, I looked over at her and she was wearing her seat belt, drumming her long yellow painted fingernails on my window.

I shook my head out of my daze before turning the car on and driving out towards the street. Traffic was busy.

Great.

"Aren't you going to ask me what happened?" Tanya sighed.

I nodded and gripped the steering wheel before talking. "What the hell happened Tanya? I'm not in the mood today." I was in an alright mood considering what happened today. But seeing Tanya talking to both James and Peter really did me in for.

"Holy shit Edward. You don't have to yell at me." She growled. I sighed. "Okay, fine. So I was in the lunch line today, you know to get some, uh water. And then none other then Rosalie bitch face Hale cut in front of me! Can you believe it? She really thinks she owns the school."

"Did she really cut in front of you or are you lying?" Tanya was a good manipulator but I knew better. Tanya was the one who probably cut in line.

"No!" She half yelled, half cried one of her blood wrenching screams. On instinct I brought both my hands to cover my ears. I swerved into the other traffic lane almost hitting a red Buick. "Watch the road Edward!"

_"Shit, sorry."_ I turned the wheel and drove back into my lane and continued on with driving, but not before I heard the yelling, screeching tires and horns honking from behind me. "Sorry." I mumbled again. "Go on." I urged her. I'd rather hear her pathetic story then be bitched at for nearly killing us both.

It didn't take more then two seconds for her to forget the whole incident and continue on with her yapping. "Okay. Yeah, right. Anyway, she cut in line. I don't remember what all happened. But I got mad at her, and she called me some nasty names. So I slapped her and all hell broke loose. We were throwing punches like we were a bunch of boys!" She cried. "Anyway, the greasy lunch room ladies broke us up and when I was walking away, she just spit on me! Can you believe it! I was going to hit her again but the fat old lady told me to just leave the cafeteria! That _slut_ got to stay. Just cause I'm not as pretty and smart and rich as her, she gets everything. "

Tanya was sobbing and I had no idea what to do. I reached over and put my palm on the back of her neck and started rubbing awkward circles with my thumb there.

Was she crying about getting kicked out of the cafeteria? That Rose spit on her? Or because she felt ugly next to Rosalie?

"You're pretty." I went with the last one.

"Really?" She grinned at me. I tried to look past the black shit that was falling from her eyes, her bright red face, and the snot coming from her nose and held back a grimace

"Yeah." I lied. Okay, so technically Tanya wasn't bad looking. It was the way she carried herself that made her ugly. She didn't need to wear a whole pharmacy of make-up or wear child sized clothes.

She mumbled a timid thanks, which was sort of cute. I awkwardly retreated my hand and placed it on the back of my neck and began pulling stands from my hair. I decided I wasn't going to tell Tanya about detention and that I'd tell her a different time, she was already crying and I didn't want to make her anymore upset and maybe loose some testicles in the process.

She was going to blow her lid when she found out _who _I had detention with. And I could save that for a different day.

***

"You're late." My father spat.

I sighed, I had just made it home and my father was already bitching. "I know. Traffic was bad." I placed the keys on the shelf by the door and walked into the kitchen towards the fridge. Since I didn't get any lunch money I was starving.

My father right behind me.

"Then you should of came straight home." He grabbed my shoulder and roughly turned me around so that we we're face to face. He wasn't taller then me, but he was bulkier and muscular. He was wearing his work clothes - a blue jumpsuit and steal toe boots. I could smell the faintness of the alcohol on his breath and clothes from early this morning when he had got home.

"I know. I'm sorry." It all happened to quick, I felt myself being pinned up against the wall of the kitchen. I looked down and my father had a hold of my black tee shirt with his fists.

"Boy. What did I tell you about being late? I need the car for work. That was the deal." He shoved my shoulder. "You get the car during school hours to drive your needy ass to school for the damn education you want so bad. You come home straight away and I take that motherfucking piece of shit car your mother left us to work." He shoved my shoulder again, this time a bit harder.

I winched. "I know. I'm sorry." There wasn't any point in arguing because he was my father, and if I wanted a place to sleep with food and running water, I had to keep my mouth shut and take his shit.

He wouldn't hesitate to kick me to the curb.

"I got a phone call today. " _Shit._ He grabbed my throat and threw me against the kitchen table. I fell towards the ground. With the force of the throw my back collided with the metal legs of it as the table scraped against the aluminum floor until it was pinned up against the wall and couldn't move anymore. I coughed and wheezed a little bit. I wrapped one of my arms against my stomach acting on instinct because I knew what was coming next. I was laying on the ground pretty much exposed. My other arm, rubbed my neck gently from where his applied a mass amount of pressure.

"Teacher says you fucked up pretty bad, Edward." He spat, walking over to me and continuously kicking me in the gut with his work boots on. I cried and screamed as trader sobs leaked out of me. "Says you have a detention every Saturday for the next month, huh?"

He reached down, and lifted me up by the collar of my shirt. I wrapped both my arms around my stomach while I coughed and tried to hold back my sobs. "You are one big fuck up. I can't believe I named you after me." He through me back against the wall, as pictures fell up the floor, and glass shattered all around me. He punched me hard in the face, and continued doing it as I took it like a man.

Or tried too anyway.

I take it because its my fault. I took my mothers life away, he does _this_ because my mother was the only one he had left and I just took her.

I take it because I deserve it.

I didn't tell him to stop, because it wouldn't do any good. I learned that over the years. When he finally stopped I put both my hands on my knees and kept my head leaned down. I was trying to catch my breath, and calm the fuck down. He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled on my hair before pushing me down and kneeing me hard in the face. I heard and felt the sound of my nose breaking against his leg. As my nose broke I screamed so fucking loud, it hurt my ears.

Never in my life have I felt so week.

The blood started flowing out of me, while I cried and screamed continuously. He pulled my head back with his hand still grasped tightly in my hair with one more punch to my gut, he let go of me and I slid to the ground using the wall for support. I held my stomach with one arm, while my other hand used my shirt to clean the blood up from my face. "Clean this shit up. I'm going to work."

With that, he grabbed his keys off the shelf and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

**So, I think I'm pretty happy with this chapter. I knew what I wanted to do but I couldn't make the words all flow right and shit. But this chapter got pretty much everything I wanted it to say or portray and shit. So I'm happy.**

**I don't think I'm going to do A/R/EM/J POV about how they got themselves in trouble because I hate switching POV's. It's lame. But When they eventually tell their story, it'll be like a flashback. **

**It sounds lame, well, it won't be. **

**Anyway, Review. :) **

**Next chapter will be first half of detention.  
**

* * *


End file.
